The present invention relates to an apparatus for stacking sheets such as bank notes where bank notes are henceforth to be referred to as bills.
Self-service terminals, such as automated teller machines (ATMs) can dispense cash. The currency dispensed may comprise bills of different denominations and hence possibly different sizes. Also, bills can vary in size from country to country.
In a known ATM, before bills are presented by the ATM to a user they are stacked and aligned against a common edge. Existing stacking methods for bills of different sizes utilize linearly moveable stop surfaces which only partially block the path of a bill being added to the stack due to the need to provide adequate clearance over the accumulating stack of bills. A problem is that some bills may get past the stop thus causing a jam or getting lost. Also, existing stackers use stacking wheel arrangements that require considerable space.